Inuyasha: A TRUE Fairy Tale
by Stormie
Summary: Naraku tells us what _really_ happened....
1. Prologue

Inuyasha: The TRUE Fairy Tale  
By: Stormie  
  
Prologue  
  
Inuyasha: A Fuedal Fairy Tale huh? Blech. Makes me ill just thinking about it. About that arsehole Inuyasha being portrayed as a hero. I'M the hero dammit!He's just got better PR people and that Takahashi woman in his pocket....  
  
It's not surprising really. The boy IS half-demon, half dog-demon at that; so, of course, he has a certain....primal appeal, especially to women. He's used it to his advantage time and time again.  
  
That priest also; he has his own appeal, but when you're in their business you need it. Of course this priest, this Miroku, is not Inuyasha's original partner, but it matters not to me. I, Naraku, will bring them both down and end their evil.  
  
Are you surprised? Naraku, the evil hanyou. Naraku, who feeds off hate and pain. Naraku...yes, I am Naraku, but I am not what you think I am. Remember what I said about the PR people? Inuyasha's are very good at what they do, but let me tell you a fairy tale. A TRUE fairy tale.  
  
  
~*~AN: Okay, IY fic idea #3,045 is now on paper. I plan to have this finsished ASAP. Got other fics sitting in various stages of incompleteness all over the place, and it's starting to tick me off.  
Anyway, this was inspired by those stories told from the bad guy's POV. Ever read Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West? No? Well, you should. Very cool.  
R&R please 


	2. Chapter 1

Inuyasha: A TRUE Fairry Tale  
By: Stormie  
  
Ch 1  
  
It all started over fifty years ago. Well, the time frame is kind of messed up what with people hopping back and forth through that well. Didn't think i knew about that did you? I'm the 'villain'; I have connections. Anyway, fifty years ago...  
  
I was a junior detective in Kyoto. The job was fairly cushy and the pay was all right. I was engaged to a girl from a good family; I didn't know her, but the match was advantageous.  
  
My life was common, normal, routine. I assumed it would continue that way until the day I died. It would have been a good life, but I was still young and wanted to live a bit before settling down. True, I was a detective, but I had a desk job. Even if I had been a real detective...well law and order weren't exactly common in the Sengoku Jidai. It's a good name for a chaotic time.  
  
So, basically my entire exsistence was unbearably dull. Sure, there was the constant threat of war, but it was constant. War was part of the routine. Then, with one word, my destiny was altered.   
  
Inuyasha  
  
My superior, Watakari-san, was assigned to the Inuyasha case. Everyone knew about Inuyasha; his exploits were legendary. Wherever he went, destruction and ruin followed; he stole, murdered, seduced, and ran amok in general. And all this he did brazenly, as if daring someone to try and stop him. Rumor had it he was part demon, but that was probably just peasant superstition. Part-demon hah! He was just a criminal who had eluded capture so far. I had faith in Watakari-san and hoped he would allow me to help him.  
  
Watakari-san at first refused my pledge to follow him as long as needed to capture Inuyasha. "Onigumo, this will not be an easy case. My family all ready mourns me as lost. Surely, you know that no one sent to capture or kill Inuyasha has ever been heard from again. Please, I do not wish your death on my conscious." But I was persistent and he gave in at last.  
  
That night at dinner, I told my father the news. Disgustedly, he threw down his chopsticks."Fool boy! I will not have you follow that disgraceful Watakari. He has angered someone in a position of power or else he would not have been sent after that thug Inuyasha. You will bring ruin to us if you go; and what of the Moritoki and your intended? Shall I tell them you are a walking dead man? No."  
  
"Father, if I capture Inuyasha, I shall only bring honor and greatness to our family. Watakari-san has accepted my pledge; I cannot turn my back on that!"  
  
All night we argued, and by morning I had been disowned. I can say that calmly now, but then I was distraught. If I ever wanted to see my family again, I would have to defeat Inuyasha.  
  
Only my pride and the belief that I was right kept me from returning to beg my father's forgiveness. So, with only a small pack of personal items, I left my old, stable life behind. Watakari-san and a new life of adventure and uncertainty waited.  
  
AN: Okay brief history lesson. The time when Inuyasha and Kagome are wandering around is definitely the Sengoku Jidai since they mention Oda Nobunaga. However, since this is 50 yrs before that, this is prob still during the time of the Ashikaga shogunate. So there were still wars and what not going on, but for simplicity I'm sticking with the name Sengoku Jidai.   
  
I chose Kyoto as Naraku's place of origin because it was still a place of importance and frequently the capital depending on who was in charge at the time.   
  
Man! Looking at the map of Japan, Inuyasha couldn't have gotten much farther away from Sesshoumaru if he tried. If their father set up his base in Kyushu, the western island, and assuming Sesshoumaru has the same lands, then Inuyasha and the future site of Tokyo are on the totally opposite side of Japan. The only way he could have gotten farther away was if he went up into the northern island of Hokkaido. That's brotherly love for you.   
  
Anything else...uhm yeah. Those other character's names are just sounds that popped in my head. I could try to use actual names but we're sticking with those. Not that they're necessary or anything... 


	3. The Town Drunkard

Inuyasha: A TRUE Fairytale  
By: Stormie  
  
AN: Okay so I actually wrote this back in July, but I had a little reality interruption and am just now getting around to typing this up. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take as long. *crosses fingers* Enjoy!  
  
I feel like the town drunkard in an early Irish film  
aka Chapter 2  
  
If there's anything I truly appreciate, it would definitely be transportation systems. It's ridiculous how quickly one can travel anymore. It took months for my superior and I to travel through a province in our chase of Inuyasha. Yet now the same journey can be accomplished in a day. Disgusting. So much time wasted, so much needless pain and discomfort. I would have sold my soul for a modern vehicle then...not that I knew of them then. Ignorance truly is bliss. Hmmm...and I suppose I really did sell my soul, but more of that later.  
  
Anyway, Watakari-san and I must have traveled over, under, or through every inch of Japan. We followed rumors of Inuyasha sightings and Inuyasha-caused disasters. The man was blamed for everything - bad crops, floods, runaway cattle - you name it and he was supposedly behind it. Obviously, most were just farmers complaining or telling a tall tale to a friend, but it added to our travels. We would arrive somewhere hungry and sore just to learn it was another dead end. A wild goose chase of sorts.  
  
Watakari-san sank into apathy. "Be thankful, Onigumo. We have lasted longer than any other sent after that wild Inuyasha. The gods have kept us safe away from him."  
  
I did not share in his views. It had been nearly three years since my disownment. Three years without contact from my family or friends. I doubted my quest and cursed the pride that kept me from obeying my father's wishes.   
  
The superstitious peasants with their fake sightings of our prey sickened me. Many times Watakari-san was forced to subdue me when I lost my temper and attacked people. I started brawls and lost myself in alcohol. All this the fault of that twice-damned Inuyasha! If only I had never heard his name!  
  
Then one evening while drowning my problems beneath the waves of bad sake, I heard something bizarre from my drinking companion. The fact that I even had a fellow in inebriation was strange enough; I had been in that particular nameless shithole long enough for my reputation to have made itself known to the locals.  
  
So, an unusual occurrence and some interesting news. What was the news? Well, my new found friend was a bounty hunter by the name of Takamoto Seiji. Seiji was hot on the trail of a Buddhist monk of unsavory character. Apparently the rouge had seduced a warlord's daughter the day before her wedding to the neighboring warlord; the girl committed suicide after realizing the disgrace she had brought to herself, her family, and her intended. Both warlords wanted the monk's head - preferably attached so they could have the pleasure of removing it. Seiji had the cunning sense to ask each of the lords for payment and lands.  
  
"Ha! Once I catch the stupid bastard, I'll be better off than the fools that hired me." He spat. "The cowards. They were only too willing to pay whatever I asked. Seems the monk is a good friend of the infamous Inuyasha. His second-in-command if you believe the rumors."  
  
I jumped to my feet and grabbed the front of Seiji's robes- well that's the way it was supposed to work. A table, a few dishes, and a serving girl got in the way. Crappy pigswill booze. After the commotion died down and damages were paid, Seiji shook his head. "Can't hold your liquor at all can you man?"  
  
I shrugged. "Who cares about that? How close are you to catching the monk?"  
  
Seiji narrowed his all ready slitty eyes. "Why? You aren't thinking of killing me and taking my reward are you? It won't work. All in writing."  
  
I shook my head vehemently. "No! It's just...if he's Inuyasha's second well...the monk probably knows where he is and I've been after him for so long..."  
  
Slowly the bounty hunter lowered the cup that he had just raised for a drink and whistled. Two of his front teeth were loose and when he whistled it looked like they would blow out and land in his drink. Strange thing to notice when I couldn't even tell how many Seijis were talking.   
  
"Inuyasha huh? Crazy thing to hunt that but the reward..." The greed oozed from every part of the man. Suddenly, he clapped his hands together nearly making me fall in surprise. "It's settled then uhm Onigumo was it? To Kyushu!" He raised his cup. "A drink for our coming fortune!"  
  
I raised my cup, wondering who had replaced my light cup with this one that weighed more than a cow, lisped out "Fortune!" and promptly passed out. Before or after my head hit the table I can't say.  
  
When I next woke I seemed to be draped over a horse. Figuring it was all part of my hangover, I retched and returned to the land of unconsciousness. 


End file.
